Four Days of Heat
by Vaerin7
Summary: Poor Ichigo's just learned he's a Beta Visored... and he's in heat!  With everyone tryign to jump him, he's retreated to the forest to get away.  But not everyone lives in town.  Will his ex-enemy be willing to help out, or should Ichigo start running?


Four Days of Heat

It's been a few years since the war with Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki is now nineteen and so in-tune with his inner Hollow that he's undoubtedly the most powerful Visored to ever live. Unfortunately, he's also learned there are a few drawbacks to being a Visored… namely hiving sharper Hollow instincts. He's been increasingly worried about this strange heat that just started up that morning, something foreign and steadily worsening. He knows it's something to do with his Hollow side, as his annoying Hollow's voice keeps bubbling up in the back of his mind… 'Keep walking', 'Don't get near him', 'Stay away from those guys', and 'Damn it, King, listen to me if you want to remain a virgin' repeating endlessly within his head. Finally, he's found a bit of solitude after an over stressful day. He's standing next to the river, looking down into the glistening waters as the sun hit's the noon position within the sky.

"What an infuriating day," he huffs. "Everyone is acting so strangely… and this warm feeling won't go away! What's wrong with me?"

"Ichigo?"

He turns quickly at the voice, the blonde leader of the Visoreds watching him curiously from a few feet away. Slowly, he ambles over and stands a comfortable distance from the orange-head. A warning bell rings quietly in the back of his head, yet it's not loud enough that he can't ignore it.

"Hey, Shinji."

"You feeling okay? You've been acting weird all day… and your reiatsu has been spiking like wild."

"Oh! Well… I've been feeling kind of warm today," he shrugs. "No big deal. My reiatsu is most likely reacting to my frustration… people are acting fucking weird today!"

"Are they really?" the blonde wonders curiously.

He steps forward, that bell getting a tad louder and Ichigo tensing. It isn't unusual for Shinji to get close to Ichigo, as the man has never really appreciated the thought of 'personal boundaries', so he thinks nothing of his hand setting on his shoulder. When that hand slides to encompass his elegant neck and starts to pull him closer, however, Ichigo's warning bell turns into a siren.

"W-what are you doing?" he asks with a blush.

"Isn't it obvious?" he questions. "I'm gonna help you get rid of that warm feeling."

"Are you crazy?" Ichigo glowers. "Just because I'm warm doesn't mean I want someone to jump me!"

"… My apologies, Ichigo," Shinji remarks as he steps away. "That wasn't my intention. You see, the girls are going through a similar problem at the moment. This morning was the start of mating season for the Hollows, so naturally the Betas are giving off a rather alluring pheromone… and getting far more aggressive than usual. I hadn't considered the fact you may also be a Beta, but when I noticed you were giving off the pheromone as well… I naturally assumed you'd be as far gone as them. The heat will only get worse, though you seem to have a clearer head throughout it, so if I were you I'd retreat to a far more secluded location."

"… What do you mean?"

"Your pheromones will not only effect Hollows, but also humans and Arrancar. Shinigami are the only ones not effected by them… but we've never really had a chance to test that out on anyone but Urahara… and everything effects that pervert," Shinji smirks in humor.

"True," Ichigo remarks cautiously. "I guess a little camping trip into the deeper forest would be nice. Urahara taught me how to shield my reiatsu, so there's no worry about a Hollow finding me."

"Four days, Ichigo," Shinji states. "The next four days you need to stay away from everyone, or you'll end up succumbing to your Hollow instincts. And be careful around your inner Hollow… it may be a part of you, but that doesn't mean it won't take advantage of your situation."

"Okay," Ichigo answers.

After that, he heads home to gather stuff for his trip. His father is excited, as always, but Ichigo quickly puts a damper on it as he explains what's going on. At first his dad is insistent he not go alone, yet Ichigo assures him if he can handle a war with Aizen and an army of Arrancar then he can handle hiding out for four days alone. He bids his sisters farewell, gives his father one more reassuring look, and then heads out toward the more wild parks on the outskirts of town. These are used for hiking and such, yet the deeper and more untamed parts are never visited by anyone but the shinigami… they like to train there. He goes deep into a part even they wouldn't tread, all of them swearing it's haunted, and sits down to rest. The trip is taxing and he's already grown irritated with the thought of hiding out like a coward, it's just ridiculous that he has to go through something like this. He doesn't even set up camp, far too tired to do anything but curl up against the tree he's been sitting against and falling asleep.

Grimmjow has been in the living world for a little over a month now, the war instilling so many emotions he shouldn't be able to feel that he converted into a Visored. He couldn't get his fight with Ichigo out of his mind, couldn't let well enough alone and accept defeat gracefully… so now he's trapped in the human world. Naturally, the first place he went was to find the blonde shinigami called Kisuke Urahara. Aizen had always talked about him and how they never got along, but in his opinion anyone that knew enough to hate Aizen was alright by him. The man, though eccentric, was more helpful than Grimmjow could've ever imagined. He gave him a gigai, taught him about life in the living world, and even gave him a job in his shop. He was paid very well, having also agreed to let the man study him… though there were obvious rules about that one… and even agreed to help him try out more volatile inventions that Ichigo refused. After a couple weeks, he was deemed ready to live on his own… and completely hated it. After a little persuading, Urahara managed to locate a very secluded spot for him to build a nice house. Grimmjow, thought now a Visored, is more comfortable within the confines of the forests thanks to his Hollow side. His territory is large, taking up the majority of wilder forests where the shinigami won't come to bother him, and he only has to go into town for food and other essential things he has to get through shopping. He went to stock up on food for the week earlier that morning when everything was relatively slow, and is now heading back home… when the scent of a Beta in heat overpowers him. He cringes away, quickly shifting his bags around so he can hold a hand over his sensitive nose, and slowly meanders closer to the owner of the scent. He's expecting a Hollow or Arrancar, as he knows Shinji keeps the Visoreds fairly well covered within their little home thanks to the many visits he's had to make there, so when he sees a head of familiar orange locks… well… only one thought comes to mind.

*That explains so much, * he muses.

He makes it a golden rule to never bother with a Beta in heat, always abruptly turning around and walking the opposite way whenever he comes across one… It's not funny, they're fucking scary! But looking upon Ichigo, his mind automatically draws up all the different corpses he's found in Hueco Mundo through his many years there of new Betas. Staring toward the sky with horrified empty eyes, bodies torn apart by claws too eager to find release, some split completely in half from too much rough treatment, and even some who survived the violent coupling only to be struck down in a fit when they deny their current Alphas anything. To think that that might happen to the innocent orange haired male, as he can tell this is his first heat, sends fury raving along his nerve endings like electricity. With a reluctant sigh, he shifts the bags into one arm and gently lifts Ichigo with the other. There's no safer place for a Beta than with a powerful Alpha, and since Grimmjow knows what to expect from Ichigo and he never takes part in mating season… well… Ichigo is safest with him.

Ichigo wakes a couple hours later wrapped in a warmth that has nothing to do with the heat he's been feeling. He yawns and stretches, realizing that he's covered in a soft fluffy blanket. His amber eyes widen, taking in the surrounding area. The room is rather large, the bed circular and almost nest-like in design with edges that resemble a bowl and a mattress of down feathers for that cushy feeling of clouds, a bedside table on each side of said bed with a small desk lamp on them and a clock on the left hand one, and a large dresser on the right with a huge walk-in closet on the left. The entire room screams lavish, but also has the underlying hint of hand carved furniture that suggests some serious talent. After a moment, he realizes his clothes have been changed. with a deep scarlet blush, he looks down on the oversized button up shirt he's been put into and slowly climbs from the bed. Whoever the shirt belongs to is larger than him in build and height, as it hangs off his body like a woman wearing her lover's clothes. His blush deepens at that thought, scolding himself for even thinking along those lines after finding out what's going on with his body at this time. He pads out of the room after finding a pair of slippers near the bed, scooting along the hallway cautiously and peering into the other rooms along the way. The last room in the hall, just to Ichigo's right, is a large training area with tatami mat floors and sliding doors that lead outside into a garden. Across the hall from the bedroom he's in, is a small study with a computer and bookshelves. Next to the study is a larger room, a seriously awesome bathroom with a spring for a bath. Across from that is a small laundry room, the machines working at a small load of laundry already. The hall opens up into a large living room with a pit in the middle, a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall in front of a long leather sectional and a few beanbag chairs. There's a fireplace to the right just outside the pit, a few paintings hanging about the wall, and a fish tank on the other side of the pit… a whole freaking wall of a fish tank! To the left is the kitchen, the shuffling of feet and the running water giving away it's occupant. The kitchen is large enough, an island in the middle just big enough to use as a table with about four stools around it, and at the sink washing dishes as though it's just another normal day… is Grimmjow.

"What… the… fuck," Ichigo mutters.

"Awake? I was wondering how long you'd be sleeping," he remarks without turning around. "What the hell are you doing way out here?"

"Apparently, I'm getting abducted in my sleep and shocked into a state of complete and utter stupidity," Ichigo mumbles. "I might ask you the same thing."

"I live here," he shrugs as he turns off the water and grabs a towel to dry his hands.

His eyes take in Ichigo's form swimming in the blue button up shirt, amusement clear in his eyes as the younger of the two blushes fiercely. The laughter in the normally dangerous cyan orbs is unusual, yet still manages to draw forth Ichigo's thoughts of his outfit from earlier.

"This is my territory," he continues. "I didn't like being around so many people all the time, I needed my space. I liked it in the trees, nice and quiet. Never thought I'd run into my least favorite thing in any world here."

"… Well I'm so sorry if you don't exactly get along with me, it's not like…"

"Not you, Shinigami," he chuckles. "I'm not too fond of Betas in heat. If you were anyone but yourself, I would've just left you out there for a Hollow to find."

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo growls. "Why the hell haven't the shinigami said anything about an Arrancar living around here in a gigai, anyway?"

"I'm not an Arrancar anymore," Grimmjow sulks. "I started feeling emotions and converted into a Visored like you. I didn't know what to do when it happened, so I looked for Kisuke because I had heard Aizen saying he was the smartest guy he's ever had the misfortune of crossing. He helped me out and I built this place."

"… You built this place?" Ichigo gasps in shock.

"Yep," he grins proudly. "I've always been a quick study and very good with my hands. Building was a hobby of mine while in Hueco Mundo, but it was always little things."

"Unbelievable," the younger murmurs. "So… if you don't like Betas in heat, why did you pick me up?"

"Well… you're my friend, right?" he ventures quietly.

"Yeah, more or less," the other shrugs.

"Friends are supposed to look out for each other," Grimmjow says. "At least, that's what Kisuke told me. This whole 'friends' thing is new to me. Ulquiorra and I are close, but we had some major disagreements… still do. He stops by every now and then, he lives in an apartment complex in town to watch over that Orihime chick. I think he's got a major crush on her. Anyway, I've seen how rare it is for a new Beta to actually survive their first mating season."

"Survive?" Ichigo gasps in shock.

"Yeah… they're popular with the Alpha Hollows and such cause they're 'fresh meat' and untouched and shit," he shrugs. "You'd never last if one managed to get you beneath them, they don't take kindly to your personality type. You know… the defiant and stubborn type? Anyway, I don't like to partake in mating season for my own reasons and I'm stronger than anyone out there… save Ulquiorra, but we're running a close race… so, I can protect you just fine."

"… Protect me?" Ichigo wonders a bit dumbfounded.

"That's right, why? You don't think I can?" he asks with a glare.

"I'm not used to that," Ichigo admits with a blush. "I'm used to doing the protecting, shouldering everyone else's burdens… not being the victim."

"You're not the victim… yet," the teal haired male grins cockily. "And with my help, you won't be at all. You can crash here for the four days of heat, but we have to share a room. I know a few bold Hollows and Arrancar that have snuck into another's den or room to take their mate. I'm sticking as close to you as I can possibly stand."

"I have to sleep with you?" he blushes intensely.

"I'm not nice enough to sleep on the couch, there's no guest room, and the bed is big enough."

"… I've never slept with anyone before."

"I'm not looking for sex, Shinigami," Grimmjow scoffs. "You'll be fine. Now, shut up and sit down so I can fix you some dinner."

After dinner, which is surprisingly awesome, Ichigo grabs his bag and heads to take a bath. As he soaks in the spring, he contemplates everything that's going on. The last person he expected to take care of him was the, apparently 'ex', Arrancar that almost tried to kill him in the war… but the shinigami weren't exactly showering him with flower petals when he invaded Seireitei for Rukia. Okay, Byakuya's Zanpakto doesn't count, those damn petals hurt like a bitch! He knows the offer is genuine, as Grimmjow could've easily had his way with him when he found him in the forest… he was so out cold, he doubted he would've flinched if he was struck by a fallen tree. All in all, though the thought of being protected is foreign to him, he has to admit a sense of relief at having no worries about being taken by another. Grimmjow is in 'Alpha mode' right now, which Shinji explained to him back when he thought Ichigo was an Alpha, and that means he's fucking possessive as hell and will kill anyone that even looks at Ichigo with a hint of lust before confronting them. He smiles to himself, closing his eyes and relaxing further into his bath. It's at that moment, a shrill screech fills the air and the sliding doors to the bathroom that lead outside are yanked from their track. It all happens so fast, Ichigo can do nothing but stare is total shock as his body stiffens. The Hollow starts to crawl into the bathroom while sniffing the air, the door that leads to the hallway is kicked open, Grimmjow launches himself at the Hollow, and Ichigo… just sits their in pure shock as the teal haired man goes completely feral on the Hollow. Once the Hollow is dead, Grimmjow breathing heavily as he crouches down in the doorway of the destroyed sliding glass doors, Ichigo realizes just what happened. His thought process goes something like this: 'I was almost caught', 'Grimmjow looked fucking sexy fighting like that', and 'Holy shit, I'm naked in the tub and Grimmjow is staring at me'!

"Are you okay?" the older Visored asks in concern.

"… Get out!" Ichigo yells with a glowing blush as he grabs for a towel to cover himself.

"You were almost attacked by a Hollow, I save your ass, and you don't even have the decency to tell me if you're okay?"

"I'm fine! Now get the fuck out!" Ichigo shrieks.

"You are such a little bitch," Grimmjow snarls. "You little virgin bitch! I can't believe how ungrateful you are!"

"Grimm! I'm sitting naked in a tub with you staring at me! How the hell do you expect me to act?" Ichigo yells as his blush gets deeper.

Grimmjow stops at that, his eyes widening comically after the information sinks in, and quickly turns his back to Ichigo's beautiful tan body of lithe wiry muscle. After a moment of uneasy silence, he clears his throat and scratches the back of his head.

"Are you sure you're okay? You didn't get hit or anything?" he mumbles.

"I'm fine," Ichigo sighs as he gets out and grabs a dry towel. "You got in here fast enough it didn't get anywhere near me."

Grimmjow is tense, Ichigo can sense this for some reason… almost as though his own tension is Ichigo's burden. He doesn't know why, but as he talks his body moves of its own accord toward the teal haired Visored's. He drapes his arms gently over the taller man's shoulders, pressing himself against the strong back and breathing in the scent of pine and fresh rain. He hums, nuzzling the back of Grimmjow's neck after moving to his tiptoes.

"Ichigo, step back a couple steps," Grimmjow murmurs.

"Why?" he purrs.

"Because you're purring and that's a Hollow trait," he frowns. "I'm not touching you…"

"I know, I'm touching you," comes the sly remark.

Grimmjow can feel the grin stretching on Ichigo's lips, those lips moving along the skin of his neck. He frowns, a shiver racking his body at the intimate touch, and steps away from Ichigo to inspect the doors.

"Grimm?" Ichigo says quietly.

"I already told you, I don't take part in mating season," he snaps. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't cling to me like that, okay?"

"I'm sorry," he says softly. "I don't know what came over me. I just… my body just moved on it's own."

"That's what happens when a Beta goes into heat," he sighs. "They have the constant need to be touched and cuddled. I don't mind that, I expect it, but you can't do that after I just get finished fending off a challenging Hollow."

"… I'm sorry, I won't do it again," the orange head assures. "I promise."

"… Look at this mess," he huffs after a minute. "I'm gonna have to reset all this shit! Looks like we're heading into town tomorrow, Ichi."

The prospect cheers the orange haired male up, helping him forget his earlier mortification, and he grabs his clothes and heads into the bedroom to get dressed for bed. By the time Grimmjow is showered and dressed in a pair of sweatpants, Ichigo is curled up in bed and snoozing away. He slides into bed beside his charge, surprised when the other migrates his way and curls up against him with a purr.

*If ever there was a good reason to keep a Beta, * Grimmjow chuckles to himself. *This would be it. *

The morning is filled with such a sense of strange normalcy that Ichigo is a bit thrown, as his mind is providing him with the feeling that waking up beside Grimmjow is perfectly right and his body… well… it bolted from the bed fast enough to crash to the floor in a tangle of blankets. The teal haired man was startled awake, made certain Ichigo was okay, and then went back to sleep. He didn't hold it against the other, Grimmjow looks positively beat. Ichigo is making breakfast, wondering if he'll get a chance to run into his friends in town, when he's joined by his Alpha. His body wants to cuddle with him, kiss him, touch him… his mind stubbornly refuses to indulge. The other catches the flinch of Ichigo's hand, knowing that he's at war with himself about giving in to his urges as a Beta.

"Being a Beta isn't all that bad, Ichigo," he sighs. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"I'm not," he snaps with a glower for the food.

"You sure act like you are," he frowns. "Why don't you just let yourself be cared for, just this once? You might like it."

"Girls cuddle," he grumbles. "Girls are the sappy ones, the ones that hang all over their boyfriends and such. I'm not a girl! I don't want to act like a love struck dumb ass!"

"All things considered, you're basically a female," he points out in humor. "A Beta is a submissive and, whether male or female, all Visored and Arrancar Betas are considered females."

"This bites! Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't I just be normal!"

"… I'm gonna let you in on a little secret I like to overlook whenever possible," the teal haired man says reluctantly. "When it comes to Visoreds and Arrancar… the Betas are the most powerful in the breed. Next to them, the Alphas are just there to keep them calm and happy. They're really the ones in charge."

"… You're not just saying that, are you?" Ichigo frowns.

"Nope, unfortunately not. You're a Beta, because you're so fucking powerful a fight with you makes an Alpha's life flash before their eyes," he smirks. "Trust me, I know from experience."

"… Thanks, Grimm," the orange haired male says softly.

"Now, don't be afraid to ask for something if you want it," the other states. "You should be proud of what you are, give in to those urges a little, and don't be ashamed what people think of you. These four days are a Beta's vacation, the time they can just loosen up and indulge in their Alphas without having to worry about protecting the world. This is the time they let their Alphas take care of everything."

"… I've never… had a vacation before."

The thought makes him smile, his amber orbs softening as he decides a vacation sounds nice. Grimmjow is almost a match for him in power, he can take care of everything while he rests. After a quiet breakfast, the two head into town to get stuff to repair the doors in the bathroom. Surprisingly, the teal haired Visored also has a truck and a license, he just likes to walk more than he likes to drive. The drive is just as quiet as breakfast, but Ichigo finds it to be more companionable than most silences. In town, they park and get out near the park. The minute Ichigo opens his door, he's startled to hear his name being called frantically. He turns to see Orihime and Uryu running up alongside Chad and Tatsuki, Renji and Rukia just behind them in gigai with Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Oh no," Ichigo mutters.

"Where have you been!" Rukia snaps. "Hollow activity has worsened since yesterday morning and you disappear like a ghost!"

"Yeah, man, we've been trying to reach you," Renji frowns in worry. "You left your badge in your room… we thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm on vacation," he mumbles as he walks around the car. "I'm camping out… just stopped in for some supplies."

"Sotaicho never issued you a vacation," Toshiro says suspiciously.

"That's because Mother Nature issued it," Grimmjow grins as he puts an arm around Ichigo. "Three times a year from here on out, four days each, Ichigo can't come in contact with Hollows, humans, Visoreds, and… well… we haven't exactly tested shinigami so you guys might be okay."

"But he can hang around you?" Uryu scoffs. "An Arrancar that shouldn't even be here?"

"… I'm not an Arrancar anymore," he says quietly as his face darkens. "I converted into a Visored a little over a month ago… so did Ulquiorra. We've been living around here ever since."

"I knew about Ulquiorra, but he never said anything about you," Orihime gasps. "Are you fitting in well? I know it was difficult for him at first, but I've helped him along okay."

"You knew about this?" Renji gasps.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rangiku pouts. "I thought we were tight."

"He didn't want the shinigami to bother him," she shrugs. "He's doing well, works at the library in the afternoons everyday and writes books after work. I think he's also been taking morning shifts at Urahara's shop."

"Always a busybody," Grimmjow rolls his eyes. "Come on, Ichi, we gotta get my stuff before we get home. I don't want you out here too long, or those pheromones are gonna start attracting some shady attention."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Toshiro snaps. "Ichigo is coming with us, he has a job to do."

"Check back in three days," the taller Visored growls dangerously. "Ichigo is in heat, this is a dangerous time for Betas of our breed. I won't let you endanger him for your own selfish reasons. You guys have been shinigami longer than he has, I'm sure you'll manage without him for three fucking days!"

"Grimm," Ichigo says softly as he places a hand on the other's arm. "It's okay. I'm not going, I know what could happen if you aren't around. I'm sure they'll understand eventually."

"You don't have time for 'eventually', Ichi," he frowns deeply. "We have exactly two hours before the weaker humans start hounding you, and then it only gets worse from there. I need to be out of here by then or I'm gonna end up in jail!"

"Then… we can walk and talk!" Orihime grins. "Come on!"

As they walk through the store, Grimmjow picking out certain things he needs to repair the doors, Ichigo explains everything he can to his friends. He doesn't know much, but Grimmjow fills in most of the blanks for him and he also suggests they speak with Shinji and Kisuke. By the time they're loading everything into the bed of the truck, Toshiro is assuring them he'll make a report in order to permanently lock Ichigo's vacation time throughout the years. As odd as everything sounds, he can attest to Ichigo's powerful pheromones… they've been blurring his focus for about twenty minutes now.

Back at the forest house, Ichigo sits quietly as he watches Grimmjow put in the new doors. The man is covered in sweat, shirtless, and his muscles are bunching and gliding beneath his skin… oh yeah, Ichigo's inner Beta is damn happy to just watch. They had eaten lunch with his friends earlier, though only the girls could manage to eat with Ichigo… the males all had to sit further from him lest his scent drive them to anger Grimmjow. Grimmjow sat with the males, excluding Uryu who made it into the female's group on the not-so-obscure fact that he's a submissive as well, and explained a little more in depth about the problem at hand. Though he spoke to them, his eyes never left the area Ichigo sits in. This alone tells the others there's no safer place for their orange haired friend, yet the reason Grimmjow refuses to partake in mating season is still a mystery he's not ready to share. Afterward, they agreed to a poker night tomorrow… mainly so everyone that wants to can check up on Ichigo… and headed for home. Which brings us to Ichigo's current problem. He's sitting in a pile of bean bag chairs, wrapped in a thick blanket that covers everything but his head peeking out, with the most painful hard on he's ever had… simply from watching Grimmjow work. Half of him is eager to keep quiet, but the Beta half is demanding he jump his Alpha.

"Problem, Ichi?" Grimmjow asks without turning around.

"… No."

"Are you sure?" he teases while pounding in a nail.

"Yep."

"Because I'm pretty positive that's the distinct smell of arousal coming from your way."

"… Shut up, Grimmjow," he grumbles petulantly.

The other chuckles, a rich and deep sound, before finally finishing up with the doors to the outside. He turns to take in his little Beta, blushing furiously with that familiar scowl upon his brow, and graces him with a sly grin.

"Come on, let's make some dinner."

Late that night, beneath the full moon that shines in through the bedroom window, Ichigo wakes in a cold sweat. He needs something, needs it more than he's ever needed anything, and his body is telling him it's lying right beside him. He turns to look at Grimmjow's relaxed features, so calm and beautiful in slumber… not that he's not gorgeous when awake. He trails a finger down the side of his Alpha's face, the teal haired male humming in his sleep as he cuddles into his pillow. Ichigo leans down and kisses the older Visored's lips, barely putting pressure into it… a chaste kiss. When he opens his eyes, however, he's staring into cyan orbs filled with caution.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Grimmjow asks.

"I want…"

"No," he frowns. "I already told you I won't go that far. Please go back to sleep."

"It's too warm," Ichigo sulks. "Please, Grimm? Just this once?"

"No," he repeats. "Go to sleep."

"But, Grimm, I can't sleep. It's too warm! Can I just go outside and…"

"Absolutely not," he snaps. "Every Hollow in a fifty mile radius or further will be drawn to you."

"… I don't like this part of my vacation," Ichigo grumbles.

"I know, but its almost over," he assures softly. "Come here, I'll let you cuddle as long as you behave yourself."

"I don't want to cuddle!" Ichigo grumps. "I want you to fuck me!"

"And I already told you…"

"I know, I know," he huffs. "But isn't there anything you can do? I just want this heat to go away."

With a reluctant sigh, Grimmjow wraps an arm around Ichigo's slim waist and yanks him closer. The younger's back is pressed tight against Grimmjow's chest, his questioning amber orbs trying to look over his shoulder at the cyan eyes. Suddenly, his eyes widen in shock and he gasps as a hand wraps around his member and starts to pump. Ichigo squirms and moans, thrusting his hips into the fist around his arousal. Grimmjow can't help the smirk that touches his lips, pushing faster to finish the other off quickly. Once the smaller male releases, Ichigo's body goes limp with exhaustion. Grimmjow gets up to clean his little Beta off, watching Ichigo's half mast amber orbs slowly closing in sleep. After he's finished, he crawls back on his side of the bed and Ichigo turns to cuddle against him. With a large grin on his face, Grimmjow let's himself slip into slumber only after he can hear the even breathing of his Beta.

Grimmjow wakes by himself, a tad annoyed his Beta isn't there to keep him warm. He heads into the kitchen after making a pit stop in the bathroom, finding Ichigo setting the table for breakfast. When the orange haired teen sees Grimmjow, his face lights up in a blush although a small smile slips.

"Day number three," he says. "Almost over."

"Can't wait to get home, huh?"

"I don't know. I mean, this place is awesome! And it's so much quieter than home," Ichigo muses. "Of course, I miss my family and friends. I have to get back to work, too, and I sort of miss patrolling with Rukia and Renji."

"Yeah?" the other asks nonchalantly. "No boyfriend on that list?"

"No, why would I have a boyfriend?"

"You're a Beta," he says in confusion. "Beta's are more apt to have a boyfriend than another Beta. Not to mention, you're extremely attractive. I would've imagined you'd have found someone by now."

"… Well… uh… I did have someone," Ichigo blushes brightly. "But… he hurt me."

"You want to run that by me again?" Grimmjow wonders with suppressed fury.

"Well… he hurt me," Ichigo offers hesitantly. "He… hit me… a lot. So I got fed up one day when he tried to force me down, and I beat the shit out of him. He hasn't bugged me since and I haven't trusted anyone like that since."

"Who was he?" the other asks with a growl.

"He moved out of town a year ago," he shrugs. "We dated for two months before everything happened… and I was more liked in our town than he was, so he got it from everyone."

"He hasn't got it from me yet, so he'd better steer clear if he wants to keep his limbs in tact."

Ichigo laughs, actually quite moved by Grimmjow's words. Said teal haired man smirks at the sound of Ichigo's laughter, a frown quickly replacing that smile when he makes a realization he never thought of before… He doesn't want to let Ichigo go. Ichigo doesn't notice his change in behavior, so he says nothing and just hopes he can convince the other to stay with him eventually. Ichigo is the reason he became a Visored, the reason he has a life instead of roaming pointlessly within Hueco Mundo, and he now knows that the emotion he was feeling… was love.

"Ichigo, do you know why I won't sleep with you during mating season?" he asks suddenly.

"No, you never told me."

"It's because during mating season, whether they be male or female, nine out of ten Betas will get pregnant," he says solemnly. "The chance that you, yourself, will get pregnant is a definite."

"… What," Ichigo gasps.

"I'm sorry… I just thought you should know."

"… No! This can't… it's not true!" Ichigo cries. "I'm different enough as it is, why is this happening to me?"

"There's a price for the power you've achieved, Ichigo," Grimmjow sighs. "Why do you think all those Alphas refused to let their Betas live? The only ones that ever manage to survive are either those that remain hidden throughout mating season, or those that managed to play a convincing corpse at their attempted murder."

"… I want to lay down," he whispers. "I… I don't feel well."

"Come on, you can lay on the couch."

He nods and follows Grimmjow over to the leather sectional, lying down as the teal haired male sits. He scoots closer, lying his head on Grimmjow's lap with a purr. Grimmjow runs a hand through his orange locks, sighing contently as he listens to his Beta's heartbeat. Tonight, they'll be entertaining those that wish to check up on his precious Beta… but for the day, Ichigo is all his. It isn't long until Ichigo is asleep and Grimmjow is watching him with soft eyes filled with affection, his hand still stroking those silken locks.

By the time everyone arrives for their poker night, Ichigo is taking everything much better. Grimmjow is happy to invite the shinigami in, Uryu and Orihime following Chad in. He's actually surprised to see all the shinigami that arrived for his little Beta: Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika… even Byakuya.

*Ah hell, * he muses. *We're gonna lose all our money with that poker face walking around. *

"Hi, guys!" Ichigo grins.

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia smiles.

"How you holding up?" Renji asks.

"I'm doing pretty good. My body keeps moving without my minds consent, but Grimmjow's being really good about everything."

"Unohana-Taicho and Sotaicho wanted to come, but couldn't leave their divisions," Byakuya remarks monotonously. "As it is, I'm to offer their apologies and ask if there's anything that we can do in order to make this time more comfortable for you."

"There sure as hell is," Ichigo says as he brightens up.

"If you say what I think you're gonna say, you'd better think about our talk earlier," Grimmjow remarks nonchalantly. "And if you're also thinking of the person I think you are, just remember that the stronger the partner the more apt it is to happen."

"… Never mind," Ichigo murmurs before heading to the door to answer another knock.

"What was that all about?" Rangiku wonders.

"Heat is far easier for a Beta if they have sex with someone," Grimmjow shrugs. "I'm guessing he's got an eye for Byakuya, so when he offered help he was quick to take advantage. Betas are like that, conniving little bitches."

"Ichigo wouldn't do that," Toshiro frowns. "He has a far greater sense of justice."

"Ichigo _normally _wouldn't do that," the teal haired man corrects. "During heat, they'll do whatever the hell they can to get what they want. And during that time, the only thing they want is relief from the heat."

Ichigo comes back in the room and everyone quiets, which brings a momentary frown to his face. Behind him walks Ulquiorra, the raven haired man dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks. Orihime brightens considerably, calling a greeting to the new Visored.

"Ulquiorra said today is usually when you two get together," Ichigo remarks. "I said everyone was over for poker and he was eager to join."

"Hell, I might as well just divide my money between Byakuya and Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow scoffs.

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Rukia remarks. "Besides, it's _me _you have to worry about! I'm just as good as nii-sama, if not better."

"She's not lying," Renji states. "I've never been able to beat her. As a matter of fact, since we have too many people, I suggest keeping the extremely good poker faces limited to one per game."

"Excellent suggestion, pineapple!" Grimmjow grins. "Who's going first?"

"Lady's first," Ulquiorra offers.

The game is set, Ichigo has brought out snacks, and everyone is chatting happily. It's only five games in when everyone realizes Ichigo is far better than anyone thought he'd be, so he's limited with the others. When he's sitting out, he takes up a perch on Grimmjow's lap and rests his head on the other's shoulder. Once everyone is out of money, the group of experts settle down to see who can leave with the entire pot. It's tough, the game drawing the attention of everyone else. Ichigo is on Grimmjow's lap, Yumichika on Ikkaku's, Rukia on Renji's, and Orihime on Ulquiorra's. everyone else is huddle together or sharing chairs, cheering on the others as they play. By the time they're finished, Ichigo is beaming in triumph.

"You cheated, you had to of," Renji points out. "You're such a shark! You never play like this against me and Rukia!"

"Well… Byakuya and Ulquiorra are a real challenge," he blushes. "Plus… I figured you guys would want your money back. I won it all back so you could split it up!"

"The whole point of playing poker, babe, is so you can win everyone else's money to spend," Grimmjow says in humor.

"Well.. Yeah… but… I don't really need anymore money," he says in confusion. "I just like to play for the game, not for the money. They played a great game… so…"

"Awe, Ichi-chan, that's so sweet," Rangiku smiles. "But we all save money up to play these games, so we don't really need it either. I mean, anyone who doesn't save extra play money and plays poker with Byakuya is just stupid."

"She has a good point," Uryu remarks. "Besides, I'm sure you can use it for something. You've been off work a while and you need spending money."

"… I guess," he frowns. "But I'd feel bad using it."

"Don't," Ulquiorra smirks. "We practically gave it to you."

Grimmjow sees the others out when it starts to get late, playing the perfect host as he wishes them all a good night and assures that Ichigo will be back to normal after tomorrow. Once they're gone, he heads into the dining room to clean up. Ichigo is sleeping on the couch, the teal haired male creeping over to check on him every now and then. After everything is cleaned up, he lifts Ichigo off the couch and carries him to bed. The orange haired teen doesn't even stir, merely cuddling into the pillows once he's settled on the bed. With a chuckle, Grimmjow tosses a blanket over his Beta's lithe form and gets ready for bed himself. Once he's in beside Ichigo, the other migrates over to his side and wraps his arms around his Alpha's waist. Grimmjow runs his fingers through Ichigo's orange locks of silk, sighing contently as he stares at the ceiling. After only a few minutes, the older Visored starts to drift off as well.

Day number four starts out terribly… well… depending on who's vantage point you're looking through. Grimmjow woke to Ichigo straddling his hips and pinning his wrists above his head, the orange haired Beta leaning down to lock their lips together heatedly. Grimmjow moans when Ichigo rocks his hips, rubbing their members together as he nips at his Alpha's chin. Through the haze beginning to engulf his mind, Grimmjow can hear himself screaming to throw the Beta and walk away. With great difficulty, he flips them so he's on top and fakes Ichigo out by attacking his neck. Ichigo moans, his grip loosening, and Grimmjow takes that opportunity to pin Ichigo's wrists and quickly tie them to the headboard with the tie from the robe he left hanging on the bedpost.

"Hey!" Ichigo snarls when the older backs off. "What's the big idea?"

"I told you already, I'm not having sex with you today," Grimmjow reprimands. "Until you can control yourself enough to not jump me, you can stay put."

"Grimm!" Ichigo whines. "Please… please, just… I need you."

"You need to calm down," the teal haired male frowns. "I'm not getting you pregnant, end of story. The world can barely handle one of us, I'm not gonna curse it with a mini version of either of us."

"It's so warm I just want it to go away," the other pouts. "Please… I thought you were my friend."

"That is unfair and you know it!" Grimmjow snaps. "I am your friend! That's why I'm controlling myself enough to not molest you! You'll thank me tomorrow, I promise."

"Let me go!"

"Are you going to behave?"

"… Yes."

"If you try and jump me again, I'm gonna tie you to a chair for the rest of the day," the older of the two warns. "Understand?"

"I understand."

He quickly unties the younger Visored, gasping when Ichigo's fist connects harshly with his jaw. Grimmjow's body tenses, his eyes immediately turning to Ichigo as the younger crouches down to leap on him. Ichigo jumps, yet Grimmjow grabs him in time to pin him to the floor. Ichigo kicks and squirms, yelling at his Alpha and cursing colorfully. Grimmjow sighs, pressing Ichigo onto his stomach before lying atop him. The orange haired Visored stills immediately, moaning as Grimmjow's hard member presses against his backside.

"I'll tell you what, Ichi," Grimmjow whispers in his Beta's ear. "You control yourself for today and I'll make certain tomorrow I give you everything you can possible ask of me… okay?"

"Ah," Ichigo moans as Grimmjow rocks. "Hah… Yes. I p-promise."

"Good."

Grimmjow relaxes throughout the day, watching Ichigo as his little Beta tries so hard to be good. Halfway through the day, the other is running such a terrible fever thanks to the heat affecting him that Grimmjow has to help him into a cold bath. He stays within the bathroom, reading a book while Ichigo bathes, and then helps him out of the bath and back to the living room.

"Are you sure you can't just…"

"Positive," Grimmjow murmurs without looking up from his book.

"Please?"

"No."

"It's too hard to be good," Ichigo pouts. "I want to have sex."

"Tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"If we do it today, you'll get pregnant."

"I don't mind."

"I do."

"But…"

"Ichigo, that's enough," Grimmjow frowns. "If you keep this up, it'll border being bad."

Ichigo huffs, settling back against the couch with a slouch and a pout. After a moment, he grabs the remote and turns on the television. Grimmjow ignores the sound of flipping channels, hoping this can divert Ichigo's attention for just a little while. It isn't until the channels stop and he hears nothing more from his Beta that he gets worried, glancing up from his book to find Ichigo watching him intently. It takes a little bit, but soon the orange haired teen is crawling closer to his Alpha. Grimmjow tensing when the younger cuddles up to his side, one devious hand inching across his upper thigh and toward his member. He frowns, glaring down at the unruly Beta.

"Ichi, I thought I told you…"

"I'm being have," Ichigo mutters as he draws his hand back.

"Can't you just take a nap, or something?"

"If I take a nap, I won't be able to sleep tonight," he points out. "And you'll be sleeping peacefully tonight while I'll be sitting up watching you… maybe tempted to play…"

"Good point," he sighs. "Just… keep your hands above the waist."

"I can do that," he grins.

It's that night when everything starts to fall apart, Grimmjow's thread thin control already frayed when he heads to bed. Ichigo is already asleep, snoozing peacefully as Grimmjow gets ready for bed. He's just on the edge of sleep when he feels hands on his chest, a weight settling on his stomach. He moans softly, humming in pleasure as lips start sucking on his collar bone. His sleep fogged mind can't decide if this is a dream or not, his cyan orbs opening sleepily to see Ichigo's lust filled amber ones gazing at him lovingly.

"I had better be dreaming," he grumbles.

"I'm not going all the way," Ichigo purrs. "I just want something, okay?"

"Ichi…"

"I'm not going all the way, I promise."

"Than you'd best lay down, because if I'm not in control you'll get nothing."

Ichigo grins and flops down on the bed beside his Alpha, Grimmjow sighing as he rolls over to sit between his Beta's legs. He rolls his hips against Ichigo's, smirking at the deep moan that emits from Ichigo's lips. His hands roam, his hips continuing their movements, and his lips lock onto Ichigo's elegant throat. He doesn't want this to go on too long, as each minute closer to his release his control gets that much thinner, so he speeds up quickly. Ichigo cries out when he hits his climax, his vision going white as he coats his stomach. Grimmjow gasps, throwing his head back as his boxers catch his release. Breathing heavily, Grimmjow slides away from his slumbering Beta and strips down to clean up. Once he's done, he cleans up Ichigo and then crawls back into bed to sleep.

The next morning, Grimmjow wakes alone. A strange empty feeling fills his gut as he gets up to search out his Beta, finding nothing but an empty house… and a note on the island in the kitchen. He reads it over, a frown marring his features. Ichigo left the note, saying he's sorry about the trouble he caused and he won't bother him again. With a low growl, Grimmjow gets dressed and heads into town. It doesn't take long to find Ichigo, as he still carries his scent from being so close to him these past days. The orange haired teen is in the park with his friends, Rukia and Renji having joined them in their gigai to welcome their pal back.

"So, how was your vacation?" Rukia wonders.

"… I feel awful for causing Grimmjow so much trouble," he sighs. "Looking back on it, he was really good about the whole thing. I wish there was something I could do to repay him."

"How about still being there when I wake up?" Grimmjow snaps. "I almost had a heart attack! Don't you know the scent of pheromones lasts fifteen minutes after waking? You could've been killed!"

"I would know these things if someone would tell me!"

"I assumed you wouldn't take off like that!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Ichigo snaps. "Is that why you tracked me down? So I could apologize for not knowing all this shit about mating season?"

"Actually, I tracked you down to ask you out," Grimmjow mumbles with a blush.

"… Seriously?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he glares defensively.

"No, I just… I thought you'd be sick of me by now."

"Why would I be sick of you?" Grimmjow sighs. "You're nothing like those other stupid Betas, you're a great companion to have, and you have more self control than anyone I've ever known… aside from me, obviously. You're everything I could want in a Beta, Ichigo."

"… Really?" the orange head blushes.

"Really. As a matter of fact, you're the reason I became a Visored," he smirks teasingly. "After our fight in Hueco Mundo, I couldn't get you out of my head. You started making me feel emotions I shouldn't, which in turn converted me into a Visored."

"Emotions… like what?" Ichigo wonders curiously.

"Not a chance," Grimmjow smirks deviously. "You're not getting me to say anything until we've dated at least two months and have had sex at least once."

"That's not fair!"

"I never said I was fair. So… how about that date?"

Ichigo laughs, getting up to hug his new Alpha. He would never tell Grimmjow this, but he left early because he found he was getting too attached to the teal haired Visored. No one has ever treated him like Grimmjow has, as all his past boyfriends have been more eager to get in his pants than treat him right. He was worried about Grimmjow being around when he was in heat, yet was continuously shocked when he'd offer himself to the other only to have Grimmjow turn him down. Now that the other is honestly showing interest in him, Ichigo is quick to grab on. He can't think of anything that can culminate trust quite as well as four days of heat in the presence of an Alpha he was practically made for. He can see his future already, one where he's completely in love and devoted to Grimmjow alone… and, perhaps, after a year or two… he can convince Grimmjow that a small bundle of joy wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
